


Heritage

by KaKaVegeGurl (Cammerel)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood, Bottom Goku, Bottom Vegeta, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating, Past Rape/Non-con, Pole Dancing, Rape, Slavery, Sparring, Top Goku, Versatile Relationship, raw meat, top vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/KaKaVegeGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku, the now Guardian of Earth, goes to the Intergalactic Trade Convention to meet Freeza face to face and to try and convince the tyrant to leave Earth alone. He finds something else there instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU.  
> Goku accepted Kami's proposal to take over on the lookout. Him and Chichi were never married. Vegeta's storyline is also very different.
> 
>  **Fer this fic, I'll be using differing terms:**  
>  The traditional **'Saiyan'** of most English fics is **'Saiya-jin'** mine, and will remain so should I do any more Kakavege fics.  
>  **Bardock** has been changed back to **Burdock** , because I like it more.  
> There might be others, I can't remember.

Goku looks down at the small box of capsules and grins widely, “Thanks, Bulma, these are perfect.”

“Korin’s also prepared this,” Yajirobe offers the bag of senzu beans, “Take this and the four star dragon ball as proof, that should be enough to keep them at bay.”

Goku nods vehemently and tucks the box under his white belt before hopping down from the flying nimbus, reaching out for the large bag, “So, that’s everything then, is it?” he looks between Bulma and Krillin, “I should set off today, it’s an eighteen day trip at full speed.”

“Goku,” Bulma speaks up before he can head towards the large spaceship. She reaches out and touches his arm, “Be careful, okay? We all know you’re strong on this planet, but these are real warriors we’re talking about. Don’t start a fight unless you absolutely need to. This should just be a quick in and out.”

Goku reaches a hand up to clutch her shoulder in return, “I know that. Look, I promise I won’t fight unless someone hits me first. I’m the Guardian of Earth, what kind of guardian would I be if I went around starting fights with every other planet out there?”

“Just try not to make any enemies.”

“I won’t,” Goku assures her again and then turns to the other two standing there, “Alright, I gotta go. Tien,” he looks at the taller man, taking his hand, “You watch over Earth while I’m gone, okay? It shouldn’t be too long, a couple of months at the most, but I’m trusting you to keep our world safe.”

“You can count on me, Goku,” Tien says confidently, “Piccolo and I will be up here on the lookout until you return. You’re leaving it in good hands.”

Goku stares at the two fondly, “I know I am.”

* * *

The trip to the Intergalactic Trade Convention takes just about the amount of time that Goku was expecting. And since he had become the Guardian of Earth and stopped dressing in his Turtle School Uniform, he decides to keep the usual garb he wore on the lookout.

He tucks his hair into the light purple cap and places the circlet just right, the golden curls directly in the center, keeping his bangs free. Then he ties on his sash and the tiger skin cover across his waist. Looking down at the symbol on his chest, he chooses to forego the dark blue cape this time - as he has learned, it’s important to keep the symbol out in the open, for others to see and notice.

A couple of henchmen greet him when he comes out of the ship, nodding to them and letting one of them lead him into a large white, dome-shaped building.

“I take it the trip was safe passing through our systems?”

Goku nods, “It was,” he looks at the man, “When does the event start? I kinda wanted to take a look around and get my bearings, see a few things, if I could.”

“Freeza’s off-world for the next three days,” the man tells him, offering Goku something like the headgear he’s wearing, “The event won’t start until then. Take this scouter - it’s a communicator that will announce to you when things are taking place and it serves as a tool to use if you’re lost, just press this button here and speak. Let me show you how to put it on.”

Goku blinks when the man reaches up and sets it over his left ear, “Oh, wow!”

“Yes, it’s very useful,” the man continues, clicking the button, “This is to communicate, and this is to read other’s power levels, just in case you’re ever in danger.”

“Read… power levels?” Goku asks, unsure. He’s been able to sense ki signatures for a long time now, why would he need a device for that?

The man chuckles, “You might not have to use it, you shouldn’t be in any harm during you’re stay.”

“Right,” Goku agrees and decides to keep the fact that he wouldn’t even need it in the first place to himself. If that’s something else he can use as leverage, it’s probably best kept to himself.

After the initial sign in, he goes throughout the buildings and streets with curious amazement. Back on Earth, the strangest-looking creature he’d met was Piccolo. But here on Planet 82, the things he’s seeing are so hard to not stare at that he has to will himself to keep his eyes moving at all times.

At first, he feels a little over-dressed, but the deeper he gets into the planet, the less people are wearing fighting armor and the more they seem to be dressed in civilian clothes. He finally feels his stomach growl and turns to the nearest man conversing with another in common tongue, “Hey, do you know where I can get a bite to eat?”

The man grunts and motions off to a large building where Goku can hear loud music, “They do dining.”

“Thanks!” Goku pats his back and runs off, sniffing the air to try and catch a scent for cooked food. He doesn’t pick up much, just a lot of sweat and… other smells he’s not really familiar with.

The building is covered with large displays and Goku slows to look at them. Some show food, different kinds of money (from what he can tell), but there’s one that stands out and Goku stills in his tracks. The first thing that catches his eyes is the tail.

On the display, a man stands still, arms crossed, tail swaying back and forth.

“One night only!” The screen announces, “The Prince of Saiya-jins!”

Goku watches the screen change, announcing a time and date that he doesn’t understand. He scrunches up his face and looks at another alien by the display, “Hey, when is that happening?” He points at the blue text.

“You mean Vegeta?” The large guy asks and snorts, “Tonight,” he lowers his voice and leans in, “You new here?”

“Yeah, this is my first time.”

“Well, if you wanna take my word for it, don’t miss the Saiya-jin Prince. I’ve been in him a couple times, it’s worth it,” the guy nudges him and walks into the building.

Goku tilts his head in confusion and looks back at the display, “Been in him?” He asks himself, staring at the cold black eyes as they come back up on the screen. He doesn’t understand, he’s never met the guy staring back at him, but he still feels so familiar. And there’s something pleasing about his appearance that Goku’s never quite experienced before.

Back on Earth, he never understood Master Roshi and how he acted and treated certain women. Goku couldn’t really tell the difference between any of them, including men.

But this creature.

There’s something about him that makes Goku feel warm in really unfamiliar places.

He decides at once that he has to meet him. He has to talk to him, to learn who he is. Not just because of his tail, or the black, spiked hair that reminds him of his own, but because there’s some part of this man that makes him feel at home. Which is strange, considering he just flew over half a month in space, leaving behind his home. He’s the farthest he’s ever been, and now this.

Goku walks into the establishment, expecting to see something that reminds him of the typical dine-ins on Earth, but at once he feels like the first man he talked to had led him to the wrong place.

Up on platforms there are aliens of various different kinds dancing naked. Around them are others sitting, fully dressed. Goku could see, every once in a while, something by a platform light up and one of the dancers step down, only to walk off into a back room with one of the people that were wearing clothes.

He didn’t see anything to eat at all until he looked to his left, “Food!” He shouts to no one other than himself and sets off to take a seat at one of the tables.

Goku stays in the place for what feels like hours, becoming more and more impatient, but he has to stay and wait. He has to see the man with the eyes and the tail. After a while, the dancers become something he has grown accustomed to. They seemed strange at first, but eventually it just feels normal.

Whatever this place was, it sure made people happy. Goku would see the dancers come down and walk off with another person that was, more often than not, grinning a lot like Master Roshi.

A lot of it reminds Goku of the old timer. The magazines that Krillin had given to him so many years ago, the hand motions Roshi made when he was around Bulma… this was all reminiscent of that. In that way, it kind of feels like he’s found a little piece of Earth out in space.

Goku moves out from the dining area at some point, not wanting to risk missing the man he saw on the display outside. And as time passes, he starts to notice the room getting fuller, and fuller, until it’s filled to the brink and people are arm to arm packed in to place.

He doesn’t know why that is, but then the music stops, the dancers step down from all of their platforms, retreating from the room, and people start to chant.

“Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta!” Over and over again until it just sounds like nonsense.

The lights all drop at once, the entire room going completely dark, and then a ball of energy appears, bright and purple and white in color. Goku can just make out the figure, the hands on either sides of the ki ball before it shoots out and the stage in the center of the room flicks to life.

The man that was on the display screen outside stands there, dressed completely in armor. Goku doesn’t see the tail at first, he expects it to be swaying in the back like it had been on the screen, but then he notices it nestled around the man’s waist.

Music starts up, soft at first and then the man on stage starts to move to it. Goku isn’t sure what he expected - he thought the man was a warrior, not an entertainer. It’s equally confusing because he’s wearing battle armor, but then he pulls at the top, ripping it into pieces - much to the crowd’s enjoyment - and then throws it down to the ground, red cloak and all.

Goku’s jaw drops at the small, lithe form of the man. He can’t be more than four feet tall, probably five if you count the tall black spikes of hair. The man is short and compact, thick muscles clearly visible under the tight blue fabric covering most of his body.

Once again, Goku feels that warm tingle run through him. He understands _why_ this man is an entertainer, how his body moves, how fluid he is, it makes Goku’s own respond in alien ways. He feels like he needs to get up, to do something - what he would’ve done he can’t even begin to guess, so he just stays put, entranced by the sudden undulating hips as the music swells.

The white gloves are peeled off using his teeth, quickly followed by the scouter and then he drops to the ground. Goku’s eyes widen, practically bugging out when the man starts rolling his hips down on the floor, then rutting against his red cape. If it were any other person, he probably would just be confused, think it was silly, but not now; not him.

He hears most of the room react in similar ways, gasps and groans coming from all around him as the man’s tail lets up from his waist only to curl between his legs. Something primal in Goku reacts when he realizes that the tail is rubbing back and forth between the taut, toned cheeks of the dancer’s ass. He doesn’t do anything as stupid as others around him, thankfully, but he does feel a pressure against his loose pants and instinctively drops his hand to it.

The man takes off his boots next and Goku has to admit that he’s never seen someone take them off in quite that way before. Somehow this creature manages to maintain his sensuality while doing it. Suddenly, his gaze flicks up and locks on Goku, his mouth opening in awe for a moment and he stills, but just for a second.

Others probably haven’t noticed, but Goku has. He sees the man tense in surprise, feels the gaze observe him. It’s unmistakable now, there’s something that connects them. It’s definitely something that has to do with how he made Goku feel hours before even seeing him in the flesh.

Goku sits in a stiff, aroused state for the rest of the dance, tensing whenever the man’s eyes flick to his - and it’s often enough that he eventually gets a little used to that cold, void gaze. Familiar enough to realize that when the eyes fall on him, they warm somewhat. He isn’t sure why they do, they don’t know one another, but he assumes the other man is experiencing something like what he is whenever their gazes lock.

After the show, people start crowding around a panel on the edge of the platform, some punching and shoving their way around one another to get to it first.

Goku doesn’t need to guess at this point to know what happens next. He’s been sitting in the building for hours now, he’s very familiar with this part. The man steps off the stage and joins the first at the panel, walking with him to the back room. What they go in there to do, Goku can only guess (spar, talk, hug - maybe?), but he isn’t willing to wait around to talk to the man. He could be back there all night with how many people are lining up at the panel to get in on the action.

So Goku stands from his seat and follows after them once he’s given it a moment. He slides into the back behind another man and scents the air subtly, following that musky, heavy scent he’d been breathing in for the last twenty minutes.

He can hear people in the rooms around them - wet sounds, deep breaths - and then he reaches out for the back door. It’s a large white one with a red symbol emblazoned on it, one that Goku remembers from being on the man’s armor before he had broken it into pieces.

Goku opens the door, walking in and stopping when he sees… _whatever_ it is he’s seeing.

He first thinks that the two are fighting. The larger of the two with the smaller’s tail grasped tightly in his hand, the fur wrapped around his fist. Goku knows how disabling that can be, and judging by the look on the dancer’s face, he hasn’t been trained to withstand being weakened by it.

The man had come back undressed, so that part wasn’t surprising, what was was that the two were connected hips to mouth in a very strange, unnatural way.

Goku tilts his head as the large man fists the back of the smaller’s neck and bucks forward. He hears the dancer gag, but not try to pull away.

Both of them stop though when they realize they have an audience and the large man pulls back, “Hey! I paid, those are the rules, wait your turn.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Goku responds, voice tight and low, “But I need to talk to him.”

“He’s unavailable for chit chat, now get out before I break your soft little neck, tiny man.”

Goku ducks when the man comes in close and he slams his fist up under his ribcage, knocking him flat on the ground.

“What are you doing?!”

Goku closes the door quickly, moving to the small man to help him up from the floor, “Are you okay? Is your tail alright? I saw him grabbing it.”

The man stares up at him in awe and confusion, “What, I-... who are you?”

“I’m Goku,” Goku tells him, smiling as he touches the man’s tail, “Wow, this is really bizarre.”

“Don’t touch me,” the short man says, pushing Goku back and dropping into a fighting stance, “Who are you and what do you want? This is a secure establishment and you’ve committed a crime by assaulting a customer.”

“Assaulting a…” Goku frowns in confusion and motions down to the guy on the ground, “Oh! You mean him?”

“Yes, I mean him, you idiot.”

“Hold on now, I’m not the enemy,” Goku puts up his hands to show that he doesn’t mean any harm, “I’m like you - I mean, I don’t have a tail anymore, but I did have one. I had it removed. Look-” he starts to take off his pants.

The small man holds out a hand, “I don’t need to see.”

“Oh, well… I can show you _this_ at least,” Goku takes off his hat, his hair bouncing up into life, “See? My hair is even like yours.”

The man gasps, backing away a step, “Burdock?” He asks, eyes wide.

“Who? No, no, I’m Goku,” Goku assures him once more, “My name is Goku. I’m from Earth, but I’m like you.”

“Earth?” The man repeats him. Then his eyes tighten, his brows knitting together, “Kakarot.”

Goku sighs in defeat, “Oh, man. No, I’m trying to tell you that my name is Goku. You do understand me, don’t you? My. Name. Is. Goku.”

“I understand you,” the man says, seeming to calm down finally, “And I’m telling you that your name is Kakarot.”

“But it’s-”

“I know what you’re saying it is. But that information is incorrect.”

“Incorrect?”

The man nods, “You’re Burdock’s son, Raditz’s younger brother - Kakarot,” he continues to stare at Goku then, “Why are you here? What do you want?”

Goku purses his lips and figures that it won’t hurt to let the man in on his plan, “We came to trade with Freeza in order to continue to have peace on our own planet. I was sent to ensure my planet’s safety.”

“Peace? Safety?” The man scoffs, “You were sent there as a child to destroy it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I came here to protect my people.”

“The earthlings aren’t your people, Kakarot. You’re a Saiya-jin warrior,” the man tells him, crossing his arms over his chest, “But don’t hold your breath. Freeza is a tyrant and he doesn’t take bribes. He’ll kill the people on Earth just as he had ours.”

Goku feels his stomach twist, “N-not if we have something of value-”

“Please, if you had something of value, he would take it from you first… then he’d kill you.”

“There has to be another way.”

“There isn’t. Take it from someone that knows,” the man goes silent then, his eyes that had warmed turn cold again and he looks away from Goku, “If you’re not killed, then you’ll be enslaved like I have. It’s an old story and his favorite parlor trick. You’re not dealing with any average warrior. You’re trying to stave off the ruler of the universe with... what? Trinkets?”

“I have to do something.”

“Listen, Kakarot.”

Goku swallows tightly at the expression of defeat on the man’s face, his shoulders dropping.

“You can’t win,” he tells Goku firmly, “Go back to Earth before he gets here. Enjoy what little time you have with ‘your people’, and then kiss them goodbye when Freeza shows up on your doorstep. My people were a proud warrior race, we spent our entire lives in combat, and he killed them all like it was nothing. I’m lucky to be alive. And so are you. If he even knew there was more than one Saiya-jin on this planet right now, he’d have us both killed.”

“But why? I don’t understand.”

The man shrugs, “We were his pawns. He simply decided that he didn’t want pawns of our kind anymore, what else is there to know?”

“Why would he kill so many people in cold blood? We haven’t done anything.”

“It’s just a game, Kakarot. It doesn’t matter to him. He kills anything that seems like a threat.”

Goku reaches out, touching the man’s bare wrist, “Come with me.”

“What?”

“Come with me to Earth.”

The man stares at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, “That’s a joke, right? Me, go with you?”

“Stop laughing,” Goku responds, trying to keep his tone serious, “There’s a connection between us, I know you feel it too. Come with me and I’ll protect you.”

“You couldn’t protect me from anything, Kakarot. Let alone Freeza.”

“We can try.”

“Ants can try to be lions, that doesn’t mean they’ll ever succeed.”

Goku can feel it, can practically taste the man’s defeat. He can only imagine what has been done to him to beat down his spirit, but he has to keep up hope that the man isn’t completely lost, “You’re the prince, right?”

“What?”

“The prince of the Saiya-somethings, that’s what the display said, that’s what you were announced as, is that true?”

The man nods weakly, “I suppose I am. The prince… prince of nothing.”

Goku narrows his brows, “But you are prince of something. Look, I may not know… anything about our kind at all, but I know myself. I would never back down from a fight. All I know is that I’m like you. I had a tail, we could easily be siblings-”

“Hardly.”

“But I know you feel that pull,” Goku moves his hand to the man’s and takes it, “That’s something, isn’t it?”

“It’s nothing at all,” the man tries to pull away.

“You have to fight, prince.”

The man’s eyes widen at the term of respect, his body stilling.

“If we’re the last Saiya-whatever left,” Goku waves his hand, “Then you are my prince. Nothing changes that. There’s no shame in being the last of your kind. Just yesterday, I thought I was the only one. And look now, we found one another somehow, didn’t we?”

“Your optimism is exhausting.”

“But don’t you have pride?” Goku asks and he knows the question affects the man, “No one can take that away.”

The man shakes his head, “Pride is a joke.”

“But-”

“Stop filling my head with these hopes and delusions,” the man says loudly, “They mean nothing. There’s nothing to be prideful for, there’s no chance in this, Kakarot. What do you want me to do? Trying to convince me to run away to a planet that will be destroyed? We’d just be running to our deaths.”

There’s a sharp knock on the door suddenly.

“Vegeta, there are men still waiting out here, keep visits short!”

The man, Vegeta, glances at the door and then back to Goku, “You have to leave, now. Before you ruin what little life I have left.”

Goku lowers his voice, leaning down to meet Vegeta’s eyes, “This isn’t life, Vegeta. This isn’t living,” his voice softens, “This is surviving. Don’t you want to live… for once in your life?”

He sees the weight that hits Vegeta at once, the air catches in the short man’s throat and he blinks and looks away, “There’s nothing to live for. We’re the last of our kind.”

“I don’t believe you,” Goku responds confidently, “You want to live, I know you do. I can’ believe that you’re broken.”

“You don’t know a damned thing about me!” Vegeta pulls away from him, “You don’t know me! Get out!”

“Prince Vegeta-”

“Don’t call me that!” Vegeta shouts, “I’m a slave, I’m a prostitute, I’m a toy - that’s what I am. I’m nothing, just like Saiya-jin are nothing. Just like Planet Vegeta is nothing. Just as your planet will be nothing.”

Goku sighs and reaches out to put his hat back on, tucking his hair away and putting his crown in place, “Maybe I was wrong then. Maybe you’re not like me. If you were, you would be excited at the thought of defeating a tyrant like Freeza. You would want to fight, to become stronger. I’m giving you the chance to break free, and all you want to do is stay a slave.”

He turns his back and walks to the door, reaching out for the knob when he hears the tentative voice from behind him.

“You talk big for a low class warrior.”

Goku smiles to himself, keeping his back to Vegeta, “You talk small for a Saiya-jin prince.”

“I’m not a-”

“Aren’t you?” Goku looks back at him then, “Even they call you a prince. Don’t you get tired of being treated like this?” He motions to the man still knocked out at his feet, “Don’t you get tired of men like him hurting you? Grabbing your tail?”

The prince is silent for a moment, looking down at the figure on the floor before he mutters softly: “I do.”

“Then come with me, my prince,” Goku insists again, “Let me free you. Let me give you back some of your Saiya-jin pride. Even if we die trying, isn’t it worth it to not feel like this ever again?”

He can tell before he finishes talking that he’s won Vegeta over. The small man, though his hair barely reaches Goku’s shoulders, seems to grow taller with confidence. Then he turns and walks to the back of the room and begins getting dressed.

It’s a costume like the one he wore when he was dancing, but Goku can tell that it hadn’t been just a prop - the armor was real.

“How do we plan on getting out of here?”

Goku watches him pull on his chest armor, his tail wrapping back around his waist, “Speed is probably our best bet.”

“I’m not strong,” Vegeta admits to him, “I can be fast, but if we get into a fight, I won’t be much help. Freeza’s had me kept away from battle since I was eleven.”

“The hardest part will be getting out of this building,” Goku tells him, “After that, getting to my ship will be a breeze.”

“Does it seat more than one person?”

“It could fit an army if I had to.”

Vegeta nods as he snaps off his red cape, “That should make it harder for them to grab onto me.”

“How are we going out? Is there a back exit?”

Vegeta shakes his head, “No, but I might have a plan,” he takes off his necklace and reaches to Goku, tucking it in the belt of his pants, “Follow my lead.”

“Of course, my prince,” Goku responds and grins, then gasps when he’s shoved out of the room through the door.

“Security!” Vegeta shouts, walking out after him, “Get this fool out of my chambers!”

Immediately, there are two men at them, lifting Goku up and hauling him from the back room.

“But… but Vegeta?” Goku starts in confusion, flailing and wincing when the men dump him outside of the building. He gets back up onto his feet, dusting himself off and looking nervously around at the people on the street watching him.

He doesn’t get it, he thought they had agreed on escape. But he supposes it was a mistake to think he’d changed Vegeta’s mind.

“Wait!” Vegeta comes back out of the building, the two guards on either sides of him, and he reaches out to Goku, taking back the necklace and snapping it into place around his neck, “This is mine.”

“Uh-” Goku stops when the prince winks at him and he nods finally in understanding. In an instant, he jumps forward and knocks out the guards, grabbing Vegeta’s wrist and darting off down the street. He’d go faster, but he almost immediately realizes that Vegeta isn’t fast enough to keep up with him. The prince really has been undermined in both strength and speed.

Nevertheless, they get a crowd building up behind them and Goku glances back to look at the prince, “Once we get close and there’s a straight shot, I’m gonna run ahead and start it up, you think you can get there on your own at that point?”

“I think I can handle that much, Kakarot.”

Goku chuckles loudly, his laughter filling the street, “If you say so, my prince. Just be ready, I’ll let you know.”

“Right.”

Goku looks back in front of him and barrels through a crowd of people, yanking Vegeta’s foot free from one of them and continuing on. Finally, he can see a clear view of his ship with only a couple of guards within range, “Here I go!”

He lets go of Vegeta’s hand, running as fast as he can and powering up to Kaio-ken, slamming into both of the guards before running to the ship. In a matter of seconds he has it opened, starting it up and getting everything ready.

He’s so focused that he almost doesn’t notice the sudden drop in Vegeta’s ki. It’s the scouter that alerts him to it - the scouter that he’d forgotten about - and he looks back, running out of the ship.

Vegeta’s on the ground in a heap and there are two men over him - one green-skinned and the other a bright pink color. Goku’s stomach plummets when he feels their power levels, but he runs out to defend the prince.

“Kaio-ken times three!” He shouts, slamming into the one that has his boot on Vegeta’s chest. He reaches down, scooping up the prince and darting back to the ship without another glance back.

As much as he wants to look over Vegeta’s injuries and help him, he makes it a priority to first get them off of the planet. He closes the ship door and finishes setting up the return location before he feels it lift from the ground.

Vegeta’s still on the floor of the ship, blood covering the front of his armor and Goku moves back over to him.

“Vegeta?” He breathes as he lifts the man’s head, “Prince!” He quickly takes the bag from his sash and pulls out one of the senzu beans, shoving it into Vegeta’s open mouth, “Eat this, my prince. It’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

Vegeta chokes for a moment, but then his eyes flick open and he sits up at once. His hand drops to the bottom of his armor, then to his tail and he finally looks at Goku in shock, “How did-”

“Senzu bean,” Goku shows him the bag, “It can heal you to full health even if you’re on the brink of death. Feel better?”

The prince looks back down at himself, nodding numbly, “I… do.”

“We’re off world,” Goku helps him to his feet, “For a second there, you had me fooled. I thought you were gonna stay behind.”

Vegeta scoffs and touches the necklace around his throat, “I told you I had a plan.”

“I know, but it… I guess it didn’t occur to me.”

Goku watches as the prince takes off his armor and looks at the blood on it, “Who were those two? They were… they were really strong.”

“Zarbon and Dodoria,” Vegeta responds, “They go with me when I’m doing one-night acts. When I… when I did them. I suppose it was his way of letting me know what happens if I tried anything.”

“Joke’s on him, huh?” Goku asks and smiles when Vegeta’s eyes meet his.

The Saiya-jin prince stares at him for a moment before chuckling, “I suppose it is.”

Goku motions back with his thumb, “You hungry? Tired at all?”

“I’m not sleeping on this ship.”

“It’s an eighteen day trip.”

“I’ll survive.”

Goku sighs and then claps Vegeta on the back, “What have you got to worry about? I’ll watch over you, my prince.”

“You keep calling me that,” Vegeta observes in sudden annoyance.

“That’s what you are, right?”

“Maybe, but it sounds like you’re trying to butter me up,” Vegeta responds and Goku sees him become suddenly defensive, “How do I know that this isn’t a trick? How do I know that Freeza hasn’t planned all of this himself to test out my resilience once again? He’s done it before.”

Goku frowns at the accusations and flails his arms out, “Oh, come on. Just because I want to be respectful to you doesn’t mean that I’m out to hurt you.”

“It doesn’t?”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Goku hurriedly drops down on one knee and bows to Vegeta, “Please, come on, you have to believe me.”

“... What are you doing?”

“Look, okay? I know you don’t believe me, but I promise everything I’ve told you is the truth,” Goku looks up to meet his eyes, “I-I don’t know the first thing about royalty, okay? I don’t. I don’t even know how to act. But here and now I want to pledge my life to serving and protecting you.”

Vegeta stares back at him, eyes blown wide and hands twitching.

“We’re the last two Saiya-jin, and I don’t know what that means for us, but I want to commit my life to keeping us - the last two of our kind - safe. Should our lives ever come under threat, I will protect you at all cost, my prince.”

“Kakarot-”

“I’m sorry! I don’t know how this works!” Goku holds his hands up, chuckling sheepishly, “I really don’t. But I feel a connection with you, I do. I know you have to feel it like I do.”

“I do, now stand up you moron.”

Goku meets Vegeta’s eyes, sees the amusement in them and the smirk on his face eases Goku. He starts to stand back up when the prince takes off his crown. At first, Goku dumbly thinks the prince is taking it to wear it himself, but then Vegeta explains what he’s doing.

“Don’t hide your hair,” the prince tells him, “This is your heritage. And since you no longer have your tail, it’s the only physical proof. You should be proud of it.”

Goku smiles widely, “I am. I-I will.”

“Nevertheless, you should try to grow back your tail as well.”

“Grow back?”

“It’s possible,” Vegeta confirms, “It isn’t easy, but it’s possible.”

Goku is weary at even the thought of growing it back, “I don’t know. A lot of people have been in danger from what happens when I have my tail,” he leans in, holding a finger up, “It’s kinda a secret, but I turn into a giant ape when there’s a full moon.”

Vegeta stares at Goku and then starts chuckling, “Yes, I know that, Kakarot. That’s what happens to all Saiya-jin during the full moon.”

“We can’t put Earth at risk, we’re dangerous when we transform,” Goku starts waving his arms wildly again, “I’m sorry, prince. But I can’t let you on Earth until we remove your tail!” He reaches out to grab it, but frowns when Vegeta smacks his hand away.

“You’ll do no such thing!” The prince growls out, “I’m a prince, a trained Saiya-jin from the moment I was born.”

“But it’s dangerous-”

“I can control myself during the shift,” Vegeta interrupts him, “And, given time - should you grow back your tail - I can teach you to do the same.”

Goku stops and blinks in surprise, “You can!? That’s amazing!” He jumps to Vegeta’s left, fists up, “You can really control yourself when you change? You remember everything you do and… and _everything_!?”

Vegeta chuckles and nods, “That’s correct.”

“That’s… that’s insane!” Goku claps his hand on Vegeta’s shoulder, “I need to see that! I don’t think I’ll really believe it until I see it in practice.”

“If that’s really what you want,” Vegeta shrugs dismissively.

“But you need to promise me, Vegeta.”

The prince narrows his brows, “Promise you? Promise you what?”

“You need to promise that you know that you really can control yourself,” Goku explains, staring at him seriously, “If you can’t, I’ll have to cut off your tail to stop you.”

“It won’t come to that,” Vegeta assures him and Goku physically relaxes.

“So you promise, then?”

“I promise.”

The prince seems very confident, so he won’t argue it anymore, “So uh, do you still not trust me?”

Vegeta frowns, “I’ve known you for less than an hour.”

“Well, sure, but you can still trust someone that you’ve just met.”

“I never trust anyone at all, let alone people that I don’t know.”

Goku scratches the back of his head and the motions to the stairwell nearby, “Okay, okay, I get it. You’re never gonna trust me. But that doesn’t stop you from being hungry. Wanna eat?”

Vegeta starts to retort, “I don’t…” he stops, then lets his arms fall from his chest, “Fine, yes,” he watches Goku and makes a motion with his elbow, “After you.”

Goku rolls his eyes, knowing that Vegeta isn't even trusting him enough to turn his back. Well, if that’s how the prince is going to be, then Goku is going to do the exact opposite and drop all of his guards.

He turns to go down the stairwell, walking to the fridge and pilfering through it, “It’ll take me some time to cook the meat, but other than-” he stops when Vegeta comes up beside him, tearing open the packaging that the meat is in and lifts it to take a bite, “What are you doing?”

Vegeta chews silently, glaring at Goku before he pulls the meat back to speak, “What does it look like, Kakarot?”

“Like... you’re eating raw meat.”

“What difference is there?”

Goku stares at him, at the red blood on Vegeta’s chin and he swallows. Normally, he prefers cooked just because it tastes better, but there goes that primal feeling inside of him again, like when he saw Vegeta rolling his hips down to the floor when he was dancing.

“Uh… I guess there isn’t really any.”

Vegeta chuckles, “Ah, so that was you I caught the scent of before.”

“What?”

Vegeta sets the meat back down, sucking the blood from his fingers as he watches Goku.

Immediately, he starts to feel flushed and warm from his head to his feet, but mostly somewhere in the middle, “Why… are you looking… at me like that?”

“You’re attracted to me,” the Saiya-jin states factually and shrugs, “I suppose it makes sense, being what we are.”

“How can you tell that?”

Vegeta carries the food over to a table and takes a seat, continuing to eat the raw meat, “Your scent changes. It’s no wonder why you seem so docile and why you’re not as violent as most Saiya-jin are.”

“I don’t have any reason to be violent,” Goku responds, joining him, “What are you getting at?”

“Well, I was only a child when our planet was destroyed, so I don’t know as much as I should,” Vegeta begins to explain to him, “And while the gene is in me as well, I don’t experience what it’s like to be around a female, or another male that can give birth.”

Goku sat stock still, feeling his hands go numb and his feet plant themselves against the floor, “Give birth? As… in… I… can have children? Like a woman?”

Vegeta nods, “It’s not uncommon for our males to be able to give birth. Granted, it was still a rare thing to witness. It’s why my family bloodline held the throne. We could take whatever mate we wanted, both male or female, and still produce offspring. If I remember correctly, it was also in your mother’s bloodline. Which explains why Raditz didn’t get it, and you did.”

“I can have babies?” Goku asks again, still in shock.

The prince chuckles at him and wets his lips, “We both can,” his voice lowers, “It’s intriguing that the last two Saiya-jin alive would both be able to bear children, isn’t it?”

“No kidding.”

“I don’t trust you,” Vegeta says then, and it seems like a strange thing for him to say at first, but then he finishes the train of thought, “And while Freeza may come and find us and wipe us out completely, once and for all… if you wanted to mate to carry on the species, our bloodlines, to try…”

“You’re… suggesting we have children together?”

“Strictly non-romantic.”

“What’s ‘romantic’?”

Vegeta pauses and tilts his head at the question, “We would not be a couple. We would remain estranged.”

“I don’t know what that means either.”

Vegeta growls lowly, “We would not be friends, or closer than friends. We would merely be acquaintances in the matter. And I would raise the offspring.”

Goku nods when he finally understands and he smiles widely, “Okay! If you’re up for it, I’m up for it, my prince.”

“And you fully understand what I’m saying to you?”

“I think I do,” Goku holds up a finger and summarizes: “You want me and you to make babies together to further our race. Little, full-blooded Saiya-jins.”

“We would have to mate.”

Goku waves his hand dismissively, “I don’t know what that means.”

“Have sex.”

“Still don’t know what that means.”

“I would fuck you.”

“ _Vegeta_ , I don’t know what these terms are.”

Vegeta stares at him for a moment, then finally asks: “Do you know how children are made?”

“Mm,” Goku purses his lips, “No. I always assumed-” he lowers his voice, leaning over the table, “-it was some kind of attack.”

Vegeta went from looking concerned to laughing so hard that he fell over in his seat.

“Am I wrong?” Goku asks, standing up to check if Vegeta’s okay.

The prince finally manages to get himself back up into his seat, practically panting from the exhaustion of having laughed so hard, “It’s… not an attack... Kakarot,” the Saiya-jin clears his throat as he goes back to eating.

“Okay,” Goku sits back down as well, “If it’s not an attack, then what is it?”

“That urge you feel when you’re looking at me,” Vegeta elaborates, swallowing down a mouthful of raw, bloody meat, “When you get warm. What do you want to do when that happens?”

Goku shifts a little in his seat, “I-I don’t know,” he says honestly, “It’s strange. I can’t explain how it makes me feel. Like I’m too hot, and I wanna take my clothes off… and I wanna… put my body-”

“It makes you feel like you want to mate.”

“How can I feel something when I don’t even know what it is?”

Vegeta finishes eating, smirking knowingly at Goku, “Do you want me to show you? Prove it to you?”

Goku nods vehemently, “I do. Show me.”

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

Vegeta crosses his arms over his chest, “Are we just agreeing to have children right now? After only having known one another for less than a day?”

“You said we’d be a-strangered. It doesn’t matter, does it?” Goku shrugs, “I wanna make babies whenever. If you’re ready, I am.”

“The only reason I’m even questioning it at all is because we’ve been conversing. Any other Saiya-jin’s instincts would’ve taken over the moment they met eyes. We would’ve mated in the club back on Freeza’s planet, damn anyone else in there watching us. Saiya-jin instinct would be to get as pregnant as you could as fast as you could,” then Vegeta admits something else to him, “It took everything in me not to do just that.”

“You stopped yourself from mating me?”

Vegeta nods, “It was hardly the place to do it. It would’ve also revealed the fact that you were Saiya-jin.”

“And now that we’re alone and we’ve talked?”

Vegeta stands up from his seat, “Your instincts will likely be to take the dominant position,” he moves around the table to Goku, “I’ve been in that position most of my life, so I’ll let you take the lead this time.”

“I can’t take the lead, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Vegeta touches Goku’s chin, staring into his eyes, “You _will_.”

“Again with the ins-” Goku stops and dodges a fist thrown out at him, grabbing Vegeta’s wrist and standing to his feet.

“What drove you to dodge?”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Goku breathes, staring down at the small Saiya-jin prince, “But I’ve been fighting all my life.”

Vegeta reaches up, his fingers threading in Goku’s hair as he pulls him down, “It’s primal sex, Kakarot. This isn’t about experience, it’s about _blood_.”

Goku feels their lips meet in an unexpected way and it’s weird at first, but then he melts into it, mouth opening and hot breath puffing out against Vegeta’s face. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he lifts Vegeta to set him up on the counter to his left, his hands grabbing at anything he can touch.

“I don’t-” Goku mutters between their tongues and teeth, “-know where to… put my hands.”

“Where you want to.”

Goku lets out a loud giggle suddenly, “I dunno, it seems funny, where I wan-mmm,” he stops when the Saiya-jin prince bites his lip. He probably should’ve responded with a yelp of pain, but the taste of blood and the other Saiya-jin are too good for him to protest.

He decides to respond to Vegeta’s bluff and goes with instinct, planting both of his hands on the smaller man’s ass cheeks and gripping them tight in his palms, rubbing the fabric with his thumbs. To his surprise, this seems like the exact right thing to do, because Vegeta lets out a low purring sound from his chest.

“Kakarot-” Vegeta moans when Goku arches his hips forward a few times.

“I can’t help it-”

“Stop apologizing you moron.”

“I have these weird instincts going on, though, I’m not sure if-”

“Just DO IT!” The prince shouts.

Goku yelps and pulls the prince’s ass to the edge of the counter before dropping down to his knees, shoving his face between the short, thick legs, and rubbing his cheek against the hard shape of Vegeta’s cock.

“Kakarot!” Vegeta shrieks in surprise, and Goku’s about to point a finger at him when the prince chokes out a moan and rocks his hips up, “ _Oh_!”

Goku blinks when he feels a soft brush against his lips. He opens his eyes, seeing the tail that has unwrapped itself from Vegeta’s waist. He can’t explain what inside of him makes him do it, but he takes the tip of the tail and licks it before putting it in his mouth.

“Fuck!” Vegeta shifts suddenly and he slides off the counter, crashing to the ground, Vegeta on his back and Goku still planted between his legs.

Goku can feel the hand in his hair pulling him down and he closes his eyes, getting lost in the scent and warmth of Vegeta. He has no clue what they’re doing, but it feels really good, so he doesn’t complain. Instead, he keeps acting on instinct, tugging the blue fabric down and off of the prince, his hand sliding down under Vegeta’s balls.

“Oh-”

“You’re wet,” Goku observes, pulling the prince up by his knee to look at his backside.

“Kakarot,” Vegeta’s cheeks heat and Goku can hear the wariness in his tone, “St-”

“I wanna taste that,” Goku breathes out, his mouth watering as he presses him face between the cheeks.

Vegeta shudders and Goku feels him press back against him, “I-yes… yes, okay.”

Goku tastes the musky, bitter fluid and breathes in deeply. At once, he becomes aware of his own purring - a sound he’s never heard coming from himself, but he can feel it vibrating throughout his chest.

He can feel some naggling push inside of him to do something else and, not really understanding why, he flips Vegeta onto his stomach, “I… I need something,” he mutters, pressing his hands to the front of his own pants, “I don’t…” he lets out a weak moan when he sees Vegeta arch his hips up and wave them back and forth, his tail stretching out to untie Goku’s sash.

“Vegeta,” Goku mumbles, gently brushing the tail before reaching out for the smaller man’s waist, pulling him close and he leans over Vegeta, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Want a hint?” Vegeta breathes out, looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

Goku nods, shuddering when Vegeta slides the slickness of his backside against the head of Goku’s cock. Immediately, something natural and impulsive takes over once more and Goku lets out an animalistic growl, his hips slamming forward, “Ohhhhh.”

“Ka-” Vegeta’s eyes widen and he starts bucking back desperately, “Move! NOW!”

For a second, Goku thinks Vegeta wants him to stop and pull away, but then he recognizes the slide of warm, wet musk, the overwhelming scent of enjoyment wafting from his prince and he knows what he has to do. He grabs Vegeta’s hip in one hand, his other wrapping around the Saiya-jin’s neck as he starts pistoning in and out of the tight cavern as fast as he can.

It’s like they’re racing towards something together, like when they were escaping the planet; Goku clutching onto him as tight as he can. The sounds escaping the smaller man are all tight, breathless, desperate. He would’ve thought he was hurting him, but then the prince begs for more.

Any sense of time and things around them are drowned out and all Goku can think of is how _good_ he feels. Sweat drips off of him in buckets, his muscles screaming the harder he pushes himself.

Something starts building inside of him, his face pressing to Vegeta’s neck and, before he even realizes what he’s doing, his mouth opens and his teeth bite down on the soft flesh between Vegeta’s neck and shoulder. A sharp tremor tears through him and he feels a tight, throbbing release somewhere between them before he collapses against the smaller body.

The two are left on the ground of the ship, panting and shaking from their exertion until Goku curles around him, purring loudly and licking at the blood.

“Wow,” he breathes out after a few minutes, “That’s… how babies are made?”

Vegeta chuckles and turns to look him in the eyes, “It is,” he confirms, turning onto his back, “Or, that’s the gist of it. There’s more, but it takes time.”

Goku hums and runs his hand down Vegeta’s stomach, “Can’t wait,” he frowns when Vegeta swats his hand away, “Sorry, my prince. I just…” he meets the other oil black eyes and giggles, “I like your body. I like the way it looks, I like the way it feels.”

“That’s what they all say,” Vegeta huffs and stands up, walking to the refrigerator and Goku watches after him.

“They all?” He repeats, “You’ve done that a lot?”

“That’s what I _was_ , Kakarot,” Vegeta looks at him, growling, “That’s what I am, what they made me; a submissive bitch to be bred by anyone that wanted me!”

Goku winces when Vegeta starts shouting and he shakes his head, “You didn’t seem submissive to me.”

“Like you know what it means to be submissive,” Vegeta huffs.

“Of course I do,” Goku responds, “I’m a fighter, I know what it means to submit.” He stands up and joins Vegeta, resting his hand on the small man’s waist, “You didn’t submit.”

“Don’t touch me!” Vegeta swings out and hits him, but it does nothing to Goku.

“You let me be dominant,” Goku continues, unfazed, “You were completely in control. You wanted me harder, you wanted me faster, and I pressed my body for you.”

“You don’t understand what you’re saying.”

Goku shakes his head, “Don’t dismiss me like that. That’s not fair, not to you.”

Vegeta huffs and turns his attention back to getting out more food.

“Vegeta,” Goku starts and touches him again, “Look, we don’t know one another very well, but you’re being really touchy and defending yourself when you don’t need to. Maybe we should get to know one another bet-”

“No!” Vegeta shouts, “No we shouldn’t! We’re acquaintances at most. This isn’t a comradery, Kakarot. I’m not your friend, I’m not your bitch. I’m not anyone’s whore anymore.”

Goku purses his lips because he’s not sure how to make Vegeta feel better about himself. He doesn’t understand where he went wrong, “Did I hurt you?” He starts lowly and gasps when he has to dodge another punch.

“Hurt me?!” Vegeta barks out angrily, “How dare you!? How DARE YOU!”

Goku grabs his arm when another flies at him and he turns them, twisting the prince’s arms behind himself and backing him against the counter, “Calm down, ple-ow!” He shouts when Vegeta head butts him.

“Don’t ever touch me again, Kakarot,” Vegeta growls out in threat and starts snatching up his clothes.

Goku holds his nose, wincing and testing it as he hears Vegeta leave.

He doesn’t understand where he went wrong. What did he say? What did he do wrong?

Everything they did felt amazing, he had been under the impression that it had felt the same for Vegeta.

* * *

“Vegeta-”

“Don’t talk to me.”

“But, ple-”

“Get lost.”

“Aww, come on, Vegeta,” Goku starts whining, “Don’t be like that.”

“Go away and leave me alone.”

Goku takes a seat by Vegeta, ignoring the way the prince bristles, the hairs standing up on his tail, “We’re in this ship together, we gotta talk sooner or later.”

Vegeta doesn’t say anything back, not even looking at him.

“Please, Vegeta.” Goku sighs when Vegeta turns further from him and he plants his hands on his knees, “Okay, fine. If you won’t talk, then I will. I don’t know what I did to upset you, but whatever it was, I’m sorry. Sometimes I don’t understand what I’m saying. But you need to sleep, you need to eat. It’s been four days and you haven’t eaten anything, you haven’t slept a wink.”

Still, the prince doesn’t say anything back to him.

Goku sighs again and ducks his head a little, “I want you to get some sleep.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“We just made a baby, and you don’t trust me?”

Vegeta finally looks at Goku, his brows so tight together that it must hurt, “We didn’t ‘make a baby’, we fucked, that was it.”

“But I thought you said-”

“There’s a chance of producing offspring during sex.”

Goku’s eyes widen in understanding, “Oh! Alright. See? I don’t understand these things.”

Vegeta closes his mouth again and looks away from Goku once more.

“What can I do to make you not so hostile?”

“Die.”

Goku winces at the comment and then he frowns when he realizes something, “Did I treat you like they did?”

Vegeta blinks, glancing at him quickly, “What?”

“When we mated,” Goku explains, “You said that it was something they made you to be. Did I treat you like they did?” When Vegeta doesn’t respond, he tries to press on it, “Did I hurt you?”

“It’s been four days! Don’t you think if you hurt me you would know!?”

Goku squints his eyes and then reaches out, “No, I don’t mean your body,” he presses his hand to Vegeta’s chest, “I mean, did I hurt you here?”

Vegeta stills and looks down as well, staring at the hand before finally slapping it away, “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter, Vegeta,” Goku scoots closer, his frown deepening, “What did I do? What was it?” He tries to meet the prince’s eyes, “Tell me so I know not to do it again.”

“So you know not to?” Vegeta grits out.

Goku nods a few times quickly, “I don’t wanna hurt you, Vegeta. I never wanna hurt you. I swore that I would protect you and that’s all I wanna do. What we did… the sex… it was nice. But if you don’t want me to do it, I won’t do it again, I promise. All you have to do is say.”

“It… wasn’t the sex.”

Goku lifts his brows, “Okay, if it wasn’t that, then what was it?”

Vegeta finally sighs and looks at him, “You’re exhausting, Kakarot,” he says and rolls his eyes, “It was what you said afterwards.”

“I said a lot of things.”

“About liking my body,” Vegeta responds.

Goku tilts his head as he tries to remember back to their conversation, how dismissive Vegeta was after he said it, “But I complimented you.”

“You’re a very innocent man, Kakarot,” Vegeta observes, “I’ve known you for less than a week and I already know that. You don’t understand the gravity of what I’m going to try to tell you.”

“I think I can understand better than you think I can.”

Vegeta motions back to the stairwell, “What we did… is a primal act that we Saiya-jin do. Other species do it as well, and you now know that it is all based on instinct.”

Goku nods, trying to soak it all in so he doesn’t miss anything.

“You understand that I wanted it and you did too.”

Goku nods again.

Vegeta presses his lips together, “Well, say I didn’t want it.”

“But…” Goku feels slightly sick, “But you did, you told me you did. You told me that-” he stops when Vegeta holds a gloved hand up to him.

“Say I didn’t,” Vegeta continues, “I wasn’t asking you for more, I was shouting at you not to.”

“Then I would’ve stopped,” Goku stands to his feet, “Vegeta, if you told me you hadn’t-”

“Sit down, Kakarot.”

Goku sits, still confused and trying to understand.

“I’m not saying that was the case,” Vegeta looks away once more, “I’m saying… that has _been_ the case… for most of my life.”

Goku almost forgets to breathe when the truth comes out. He feels disgusting. He feels like he took advantage of Vegeta, even though the prince had seemed to want it, he had been a victim to it unwillingly for so long, “The man, when you were in the room, he had his… down your throat.”

Vegeta’s cheeks color and he nods, “That’s right.”

“They mated with you… that’s…” Goku grips his hands into fists, “All the men lining up, that’s what they were doing - what they were planning to do to you.”

Vegeta nods again.

“It’s called rape.”

Goku feels sick just hearing the word, and he’s never even heard it before, “Why… why did you let me do that to you?”

“You didn’t rape me, Kakarot,” Vegeta corrects him quickly, “What we did was mating. We’re both Saiya-jin, I wanted you, you wanted me. We were both clear about that.”

“But after all you’ve been through-”

“Others might be deterred from sex, yes,” Vegeta rolls his eyes, turning slightly to Goku, “But Saiya-jin are already very sexual creatures. We like it as much as fighting. And our reactions to mating are driven by our blood. It’s not complicated, Kakarot.”

Goku wills himself to take Vegeta’s words in, to keep them, to not feel guilty, “So you were afraid with what I said, that I thought of you like they did?”

“Something like that.”

“But I don’t,” Goku tries to assure him, “I meant what I said. Every word. From the moment I saw you-”

“Dancing in front of over a hundred slobbering men.”

“No,” Goku interjects, “Before that. I saw a display of you. All I could think of was how beautiful you were, how you felt like…”

Vegeta narrows his eyes, “How I felt like what?”

“Like… like home.”

The prince stares at him before smiling slowly, “You’re a strange Saiya-jin, Kakarot.”

“Is that okay?”

“I don’t think it’s _bad_ ,” Vegeta shrugs, “I suppose it’s alright.”

“So the mating thing,” Goku trails and watches Vegeta tense, “It was fun. But we don’t have to do it anymore.”

Vegeta watches him for a moment in silence, then speaks up again, “If I told you I don’t want to do it, ever again - including furthering our species - you would be okay with that?”

“I didn’t save you and expect sex in return. I saved you because it was the right thing to do, to give you back your pride, your freedom, your self-worth. The last thing I ever wanna do is put you in a position where you feel like those things aren’t yours to have.”

“Alright.”

Goku smiles widely, “Alright,” he agrees, “Now will you please eat and sleep?”

* * *

Goku has been trying to keep his eyes closed and concentrated for nearly thirty minutes. Normally, he’s good at it, he’s practised many times with Mr. Popo and it comes naturally to him at this point. But he can feel an unease coming from down the stairwell, even though Vegeta has been asleep for three hours already.

But he’s finally had it and decides to go and check in, just a peek to see how the prince is doing. A peek shouldn’t hurt.

Before he even reaches the bottom of the stairs, he can hear a sharp whimpering sound and Goku immediately becomes concerned, dropping down the rest of the way and darting to where the futon has been laid out.

Vegeta is twisted up in the covers, shaking and thrashing wildly. Goku can see that he’s struggling and he moves over, gently touching Vegeta’s shoulder to try and rouse him. When it doesn’t work, he tries to shake him harder, but still Vegeta seems to be struggling.

“Vegeta?” Goku breathes out nervously, then he says the name louder a second time.

The prince’s eyes shoot open and he lays there in silence, unmoving, his eyes cold and distant.

“Vegeta?” Goku tries again and he sees the fear set in on Vegeta’s face, the absolute terror, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here, and you’re safe. You remember we got away from Freeza’s planet?”

Vegeta finally looks over to him and frowns, “Why did you come down here, Kakarot?”

“I couldn’t train. I felt that you were upset so I came down to check up on you.”

“I don’t need checking up on.”

“You were having a nightmare.”

Vegeta huffs and turns his back to Goku, “I always have nightmares.”

Goku smiles sadly at the comment and pulls his hand back, “Are you gonna be okay?”

“Shut up, Kakarot.”

“It’s okay to not be okay, Vegeta,” Goku responds, voice soft, “I’m not okay sometimes. And with everything you’ve been through… you don’t have to put up this front with me.”

“It’s not a front.”

“It is. And you and I both know it is.”

Vegeta becomes so silent then that for a moment Goku thinks he’s really dropped the ball.

“I’ve lost everything, you want to take from me what little pride I have left?”

“No, I don’t,” Goku tries to assure him, “When we’re around others, I won’t push. But you need to let this out to someone. You’re hurting… a _lot_. I can tell you’re in a lot of pain. But you can’t constantly act like you have a chip on your shoulder - not for the rest of your life.”

“Try me.”

Goku chuckles and reaches out again to brush his palm between Vegeta’s shoulders, “We can just keep it between us. No one else needs to know about why I saved you, what you were before. I promise that it’ll just be us two.”

“You’re not my friend, Kakarot,” Vegeta growls out.

“I never said that.”

“If I confided in you, that is what you would become.”

Goku sighs and continues rubbing the knots in the muscles, “Not if you didn’t want to,” he says softly, “Look, I’m not gonna push, but we need to be realistic about this. These nightmares are gonna haunt you all your life. Don’t you want someone to talk to about it? Someone to hold you when you wake up afraid?”

“I’m not a weakling, you idiot.”

“Being afraid doesn’t make you weak,” Goku responds, he can feel how tightly wrapped Vegeta is, it makes his heart hurt just thinking of what the man is going through, “Wanting comfort and support doesn’t make you weak either. But we’re the last two Saiya-jin, and we seem to be a lot alike. Who is gonna know us better than each other?”

“What do you know about what I’m going through?”

Goku decides it’s best to answer honestly, “Absolutely nothing at all.”

He’s surprised when he gets a side glance from that.

“I don’t know anything about it, Vegeta. I’ve never been through what you’ve been through. To be enslaved by a tyrant like Freeza. To think you were the last of your kind. To lose all hope because you knew no one was comin’ to save you. To be… to be raped.”

Vegeta doesn’t respond, but Goku can see the deep sadness in his eyes, the sudden glassiness of them.

“I don’t know what any of that is like,” Goku continues, “And honestly, I don’t know if I’d come out the other side. I don’t know if I’d be able to do it and go through the motions just to stay alive. I don’t know, Vegeta. I can’t even imagine. And that’s why I wanna be here for you. Because there… there isn’t anything I can ever imagine that’s worse than what you’ve been through. But I know I wouldn’t wanna be alone in it.”

The two of them stare at one another for a long stretch of time. Goku knows Vegeta won’t give in, but at least maybe this is the start of the prince learning to get there on his own. Goku can’t just say magic words and have Vegeta give in so easily. No, this is going to take a lot of time. All Goku can do is become a constant in Vegeta’s life, to show him he means it.

“You were training?”

Goku grins widely and nods, “Yup! I was meditating. Working my mind muscles.”

“That must be very hard for you.”

Goku laughs at the comment, at the look of amusement on Vegeta’s face, “Yeah. It was at first. I don’t stop to think much. I’ve always been an ‘instinct, action, move on’ kinda person. I never thought. But when I started training with the Guardian of Earth and his partner on the lookout, I really had to give it my all.”

“I haven’t trained in fifteen years,” Vegeta muses aloud, staring up at the ceiling, “My power hasn’t waned, but it hasn’t went up, either.”

“Why did Freeza keep you away from it?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Goku shrugs, “I mean, yeah, you’d get stronger. But only as strong as he wanted, right?”

“No.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean a Saiya-jin’s power isn’t one you can control,” Vegeta explains, “When we are weakened in battle, a Saiya-jin’s life goes one of two ways. Either they die, or they become stronger.”

“Well, yeah, I’ve noticed that.”

Vegeta nods shortly, “It doesn’t work that way for other beings, Kakarot. When we get better, our power goes up immensely. There’s a boost that triggers, making us stronger and stronger the more we fight. Freeza couldn’t control it, and some of our people were reaching levels not unlike the two men you saw best me on the planet.”

“The green man and the pink man?” Goku asks and Vegeta makes a ‘hn’ sound in confirmation.

“Your father was amongst them,” Vegeta tells him, “As Raditz explained, Burdock was out on missions all of the time. He always came back. Most didn’t. It was sometimes the third or fourth mission where a Saiya-jin’s life would expire, where they were finally beaten and killed on their mission. My father would talk about statistics all the time, but I was too young to understand most of it. Not many made it past their fifth mission. Burdock’s team came back dozens of times.”

Goku’s eyes widened, “That’s… that’s amazing.”

“It is, it was also unheard of,” Vegeta frowns, “It’s also what got us killed. Freeza must’ve known and began to fear that your father was on the verge of something, otherwise he wouldn’t have done what he did.”

“But then why keep you? Why take such a risk?”

“There wasn’t a risk in taking me,” Vegeta admits and finally sits up from the futon, pushing the covers off and turning to sit with his legs folded in front of Goku, “I was a child. I’d only ever trained. I’d been on a couple of easy missions with my father, but other than that… I was very untrained.”

“But he could’ve just killed you and wiped out all of us.”

“He was losing a lot of investment when he destroyed our planet,” the smaller man speaks lowly, looking down at his hands, “I was on my first solo mission when he did it. Whether it was planned or not, I’ll never know. But when I came back, he pretended as though he was taking me under his wing - he lied, telling me that the planet was destroyed by a meteor. Why he did what he did, we might not ever know, but he didn’t keep up the ruse for long.”

Goku narrows his brows, starting to feel sick again when he thinks of how he found Vegeta, “What you were doing… the dancing… how long has that been going on?”

“The last three years.”

“And… before that?”

Vegeta frowns at the question and shakes his head, “You don’t want to know that, Kakarot.”

“I do,” Goku assures him, “If-if you’ll tell me. I do wanna know.”

“I’ve only been dancing for the last three years,” Vegeta lifts his brows, “The _rest_ has been since I got back to his planet when I was eleven. Raditz and Nappa didn’t know for a long time, but when they found out...”

Goku’s eyes widen and he puts his hand to his mouth. He can remember how he was when he was eleven, so completely innocent and clueless to the world around him - to things like this. He couldn’t imagine the prince at that age; being enslaved, being along, being raped, “V-Vegeta…”

Vegeta huffs and looks away, “Don’t ask things you don’t want to know, Kakarot.”

“I did wanna,” Goku touches his arm, “Hey, I still do,” he lets out a heavy breath, “I just… had no idea.”

Surprisingly, Vegeta sighs and seems to actually give into it, leaning against Goku’s hand, “I don’t know why you would want to know such things.”

“I’m just here for you. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, whatever you wanna say.”

* * *

“First off, I wanna see your cap,” Goku motions to Vegeta’s body, “Just power up.”

Vegeta narrows his eyes, “What… do you mean?”

“Tap into your reserves.”

Vegeta blinks, “This is my cap,” he says tentatively.

Goku blanches in surprise, “You mean you don’t know how to hide your power?”

Vegeta hisses in anger and throws out his fists, “You mean you do?”

“Well, yeah.”

The prince huffs and crosses his arms, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Goku smirks and backs up a few steps, “Okay, I guess I can show you.” He winks at Vegeta, throwing his arms and legs out as he starts to raise his ki level. He sees Vegeta tap his scouter to activate the reading and Goku lets out a breath, closing his eyes as the ship around them shudders.

“No… I… don’t believe it,” Vegeta mutters in shock, the numbers on the screen skyrocketing.

“See?” Goku grates out through his teeth, letting out a shout when he finally reaches full power and he stands upright, letting it drop back down, “That’s what I want you to do.”

“I…” Vegeta shakes his head, “I’m at full power, there’s no reason to power my ki.”

“Just try.”

Vegeta rolls his eyes and seems to at least humor him, crouching like Goku did.

When the prince told him that he was at full power, he didn’t actually believe it, but when the energy appears around him and his strength doesn’t change, Goku blinks and chuckles, “Wow, I guess you really don’t know how to hide it.”

Vegeta huffs and goes back to normal, “No one has ever known how to hide it, just as no one has ever been able to sense ki like you have.”

“I guess not,” Goku scratches the back of his head, “For me, it’s just been instinct. I train all the time, I spent three years one time just walking around, fighting anyone that was strong.”

“You… train all the time?”

“Yeah, like sparring.”

Vegeta lifts a brow, “Sparring?”

“With other people,” Goku explains, “You know.”

“I don’t.”

Goku’s surprised that for once he actually has to explain something to Vegeta instead of the other way around, “You fight, but you don’t go for the kill. It’s just for fun, to see who’s stronger.”

“How would you know who was stronger without killing them?”

“Wanna see?”

“We already know you’re stronger.”

“Yeah, but I’m gonna show you how to not go for the kill.”

Vegeta seems wary at first, but finally seems to settle, “Fine,” he moves into a defensive stance.

“I’ll keep my power low so it isn’t over fast.”

“Thanks for the training wheels, Kakarot,” Vegeta responds sarcastically.

“Welcome,” Goku says, completely sincere, and then runs at the prince.

He swings out his arm, surprised when Vegeta doesn’t even dodge him and takes the full hit to the face. Goku starts to apologize when there’s a punch to his gut and he giggles, “Ow.”

“Stop laughing,” the prince growls, hitting him again and then hitting him in the jaw.

“Ohf!” Goku grabs Vegeta’s arm, twisting him around and pulling the smaller man off of his feet, “I wasn’t laughing… at you.”

Vegeta struggles to get free, punching at Goku’s back until the larger of the two lays him down.

Goku pulls his fist back, his hands holding Vegeta’s down, his body set between the two short legs. He smiles widely at the defiance in Vegeta’s eyes, the Saiya-jin underneath him still struggling to break free, “See? I could kill you now,” he pants out.

Vegeta stares up at him, his gaze on the fist, and then he closes his eyes in defeat.

Goku frowns when he realizes that the Saiya-jin is expecting death. He lets Vegeta’s wrists go, “But I don’t.”

“What’s the point? Why not?” Vegeta asks when Goku stands up.

“Because we both get stronger,” Goku explains, helping him to his feet, “Sparring is about making one another a better fighter, not about destroying your opponent.”

* * *

“Why don’t you just cook it?” Goku asks, whining, “It takes two seconds and it tastes great!”

Vegeta glares up at him in annoyance, “Have you ever had raw meat before?”

Goku stops what he’s doing and looks down at the package, “Mm, not really. I mean, I always saw grandpa do it this way.”

“Try it,” Vegeta holds up his slab of steak, waiting expectantly.

“But it’s messy-”

“Idiot, it’s raw meat,” Vegeta motions to his shoulder, “You had no problem taking a bite out of me and licking up my blood, but you can’t eat raw meat?”

Goku flails his arms, “It’s cold.”

The prince stops holding the meat up and chuckles, “Alright, I suppose you’ve got a point there. Everything tastes better when it’s a fresh kill, when the meat is still at body temperature,” he shrugs and Goku watches his hands glow around the meat, blood starting to drip from it faster.

“Vegeta, you’re making a mess,” Goku points out.

“Then eat the damned meat.”

Before the prince can complain anymore, Goku leans over and bites it out of his hand, nearly taking Vegeta’s fingers with him.

He chews and feels the blood, the strong metallic taste in his mouth and hums lowly.

Vegeta watches him and smirks, “Better?”

“If no’h bah,” Goku mutters out around his food, stuffing the rest in his mouth and sucking on his fingers, “If pre’he goo.”

“Of course it is,” Vegeta reaches up to wipe the blood dripping down Goku’s chin, then sucks it from his thumb, “... Saiya-jin have never liked cooking food. Some require it - as some aren’t safe until toxins have been cooked out of them, but you can smell the difference.”

Goku stares down at him, barely able to think beyond the touch still lingering on his skin and he smiles widely, “Okay, no more cooking the meat unless I have to.”

When Vegeta turns, Goku glances down his backside and pauses on the tail wrapped securely around his waist.

“Hey, I was wondering,” Goku points down at it, “Why do you always do that?”

Vegeta looks down where Goku’s motioning to and huffs, “To guard against anyone trying to grab it, why else?”

Goku shakes his head, “I dunno. I just-I went so long with my tail and I never did that.”

“Did you get it grabbed a lot?”

“Well, yeah,” Goku chuckles, “It was actually a real problem. But not once you’ve figured out how to get over the weakness.”

Vegeta frowns, “Nappa was supposed to train me to get over it, but…” he grows silent, looking back down at his food, “There was no time.”

“I could help you do that,” Goku offers, patting Vegeta’s shoulder and not taking it personally when the prince moves from his reach, “I don’t have mine anymore, but I remember how I got past it.”

“I’ll consider it.”

“Either way, you don’t have to guard yourself while you’re around me, I would never do that to you.”

Vegeta lifts a brow, “Do what?”

“Hurt your tail,” Goku tells him, making a motion with his hands, “I remember how bad it was when people would grab mine. I would never do that to you, prince.”

When Vegeta doesn’t respond, he continues to prattle on.

“You always seem so uptight with it clutched tightly around your waist. I used to use mine for everything, it was practically like a friend. First time it got cut off, I was totally bummed. Have you ever lost yours before?”

“Twice.”

Goku tilts his head to try and get a good look at the prince’s face, “Bad?”

Vegeta lets out a tight sigh, “Yes, Kakarot. Having your tail removed never feels good.”

“I know that,” Goku responds, “I wasn’t aware of my first time, but one time my grandpa broke it off during a fight and it felt… it felt horrible.”

Vegeta nods in understanding, “The first time was the hardest for me…” he seems to consider what he’s admitting to Goku, and then he continues in a short, clipped tone that lets Goku know there’s more that he won’t say, “Freeza… broke it several times… before ripping it out.”

Goku feels his stomach churn and he shakes his head, his arms and legs shaking, “What a monster.”

“Hn.”

Goku lets out a heavy breath finally, trying to not let it bother him too much. Maybe one day they’ll be able to handle the tyrant, and Vegeta won’t feel so haunted by him, but for now he decides he needs to keep the subject light, “I wanna try and grow mine back. That is, if you think you can teach me to control myself.”

“I can.”

“You think you can show me how to grow it back as well?”

Vegeta nods shortly, “I can try. But it might not happen all at once. Sometimes they grow back during moments of great stress, or while you’re fighting.”

“Well, I do that a lot already.”

“It’s different when you’re fighting to survive.”

* * *

The next week and a half consists of constant, rigorous training on Vegeta’s part. Goku puts him through the ringer. He’s never trained anyone in his entire life, but he feels that after being a trainee for so long, he has an idea of what he needs to give Vegeta to help the prince advance.

To his surprise, Vegeta’s getting better faster than he’d anticipated. All the while, he keeps raising his power level to match whatever the prince’s is at the time. Between training, napping, eating, and sleeping, Goku has them down to a routine.

Though the prince initially complains about so much off time, Goku insists that it’s important to take a break from time to time, that it was how he’d always done it. Too much training would blow you out.

On the fifteenth day in space, things took a surprising turn.

Goku dodges the next fist and hits Vegeta in the gut, he jumps back and shoots out a small, simple ki blast that Vegeta easily ducks under. He starts to form another one when the Saiya-jin blurs from his vision and he’s suddenly behind him.

Goku keeps it to himself, but it isn’t often that the prince surprises him with an attack. That said, the man’s speed has been increasing drastically. His strength is still a little lackluster, but his speed…

He turns to get a good look and then is hit so hard that it actually knocks him off his feet. Fist after fist connects with his face and his stomach, until he feels skin starting to break under them. He isn’t sure when the mood of the spar changed face, but Vegeta’s acting as though he’s fighting for his life.

Goku looks up finally when the punches stop and the prince is positioned between his legs, a ki blast releasing from his hand and Goku takes it without blocking. It hurts, but it’s nothing compared to his own.

Before he can catch his breath, there are fists curled in the front of his orange gi and then Vegeta’s mouth is pressed hard enough against his that Goku feels his bottom lip split. He lets out a choked moan of surprise, eyes open at first before he relaxes, powers down, and grips the back of Vegeta’s neck.

They haven’t been close like this since the first time, not really - if you ignore a few tender moments where Vegeta has touched him, touched his face, his cheek, brushed past him - but nothing like this. So it surprises him.

It also surprises him because he thought they had made an agreement, that they weren’t going to do this anymore. And while Goku wants to bring it up, he’s determined not to put the attention on calling the prince out for something. No, if Vegeta wants him, Goku is all game.

He blinks his eyes open when he feels Vegeta’s hands move down, gloved fingers wrapping around his cock over the fabric, “Vegeta,” he breathes out, legs dropping open, spreading wider for the prince.

The man atop him pulls back long enough to peel off his armor, stopping when Goku’s hands touch his chest and stomach and Vegeta growls, “Turn over.”

Goku hurriedly moves, not even questioning it as he turns onto his stomach. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he tries to trust his instinct here. He knows that their situations have flipped, that he’ll be under the prince, so he mimics what he remembers Vegeta did, what made him want the other Saiya-jin in whatever way he could get him. He unties his belt, feels his pants drop down to his knees as he presents his backside to Vegeta.

“Take me,” he mutters, cheeks flush, “My prince.”

Vegeta’s eyes don’t even meet his as they’re locked on his body, but then there’s a sudden pressure at his backside and Goku feels the slick glide of Vegeta’s length pressing into him, the dull head spreading his cheeks. It hurts slightly at first, and it catches his breath, but then he glances down when something soft and warm wraps around his cock.

He recognizes Vegeta’s tail at once and he lets out a low, long moan, rolling his hips instinctively. His hand drops down to brush through the fur and he feels the weight of the prince curling over him, but even then Vegeta’s breath barely reaches the start of his shoulder blades.

“Vegeta,” he pants out desperately, muscles tightening around the length inside of him and Goku tries to rock back into the frantic movements of the Saiya-jin prince. He can’t keep up well, Vegeta’s moving so fast that each exhale of his own gets caught up on a groan or a moan.

The tail around him starts rubbing expertly at the tip of his cock and Goku watches in stunned fascination as he comes - not once, but three times, one shortly after another. At this exact moment, he realizes something. He’s being bred. They’re in this to try and have children, and this act could make him… very pregnant, as Vegeta had explained to him a few days before.

He isn’t sure how he should feel about it, but just the thought alone makes him warm and happy and he starts grinning widely, pushing back into the fevered thrusts of the Saiya-jin prince.

Goku’s startled from his thoughts by the loud purring and he touches his own chest, feeling the strong vibrations coming from him. He had been so focused that he hadn’t even realized he was doing it. Goku doesn’t know what it means, or implies, but it feels nice.

Vegeta’s thrusts then became sharp and almost painful, ripping out a sound from Goku each time he slams in, his fist in Goku’s hair, pulling it back and arching the larger man’s body against the floor of the ship.

“Oh… yes. Fuck,” Goku breathes as his mind drops back into the motions, instinct taking over as things start coming out of his mouth that he doesn’t really understand. All he can focus on is the insane, sensitive brushing of the head of Vegeta’s cock inside of him, the tail still wrapped around himself, the hot huffs of breath on his skin matching his own.

Much like the first time around, they finish and both of them lay together, curled up in a heap of limbs as they struggle to catch their breaths. But unlike before, it’s Vegeta that speaks up first.

“That was unexpected.”

Goku giggles and turns to look at him, “Tell me about it. I thought you said we weren’t gonna do it again.”

“I never really said anything,” Vegeta clarifies, turning to Goku and his eyes drop over the larger Saiya-jin, “I gave a ‘what if’ scenario.”

“Well, yeah, but I just took that as what you wanted.”

“I don’t want this to become a regular thing, Kakarot,” Vegeta tells him firmly, “Once in awhile is fine, until…”

“Until I’m pregnant?”

Vegeta’s cheeks heat, much to Goku’s amusement, “If that’s what you want. Judging by the things you were saying during our mating-”

“It’s what I want,” Goku responds honestly, “I wanna carry them.”

“If that’s what you want,” Vegeta repeats.

“I want it.”

Vegeta nods then and Goku sees something change in his eyes, “As do I.”

Goku smiles widely, so wide it almost hurts, and he moves over to Vegeta, pulling the small man into his arms, “Alright then. Any time you’re up for it, just let me know.”

“We should wait to see if it takes.”

“How long ‘til we know anything?”

“A week maybe, at the most.”

* * *

The way Vegeta had said it, and acted like it at first, Goku thought they were going to wait a week before trying to have sex again. But then later, just in that day, Vegeta was on him a second time, then a third and fourth closer to the end of the day.

Their last three days on the ship were riddled with sex after sex after eating after sex. They slept together, curled up close, and then Goku would wake up to Vegeta already moving inside of him. The first time, he was confused as to what was happening - pleased, but very confused. But after the second time, he found comfort in waking up to the prince’s sharp, desperate movements.

Goku quickly realized that what they were doing might as well have been just as good as training. He could tell that Vegeta was getting stronger, and sometimes when they got too deep in it to think, Goku started raising his power to keep up with Vegeta’s thrusts.

Eventually, Goku lost count of how many times they’d mated, but he had to think that if he wasn’t pregnant by now, then it probably wasn’t possible to do.

“Move,” Vegeta growls out, “Why did you stop?”

Goku whines beneath him, “I wanna do it different.” He turns to try and look at Vegeta, “I wanna see you.”

Vegeta lifts a thick black brow, “All this time and you want to change it up now?”

“I have something in mind.”

The prince chuckles, “Alright, I’ll humor you.”

Goku turns and flips Vegeta down onto his back, climbing into his lap and straddling his cock as he slides back down onto it. He drops his waist down to press their stomachs together, staring into Vegeta’s eyes as he starts to move atop the prince.

“Ka-” Vegeta stares up at him, eyes blown wide and hands moving to grip Goku’s thighs, “Yes, this… is sufficient.”

“Good?” Goku breathes into his face, giggling.

“Intimate, yes, but it’s alright.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

Vegeta shrugs and tries to look away from him, “Not really.”

“I just wanted to hold you and kiss you while you’re fucking me,” Goku explains, grinning when he sees Vegeta’s skin turn pink under his eyes. He wraps his arms around Vegeta, keeping their bodies close as he nuzzles the prince’s neck, licking up the salt on his skin before kissing his way up to Vegeta’s mouth.

The smaller man kisses back at once, his whole body reacting as he arches his hips up into Goku’s movements.

They rut together, gazes locked as Goku powers up and keeps it slow, his muscles tight and tense as he teases them. Vegeta was right when he said it was intimate. With their noses touching, their breaths in one another’s faces, able to see the raw emotion in their eyes.

Goku cups Vegeta’s cheek, his chest tightening and his heart swelling, “I don’t… understand how… I can feel like this.”

Vegeta’s bottom lip shakes, but then he grits his teeth and slams up into Goku, “You’re getting sentimental.”

“Aren’t you?” Goku asks, wetting his lips, “You feel it too, don’t you? We’re the last of our kind. We’re meant to do this.”

“Kakarot,” Vegeta grimaces as Goku speeds up the pace a little.

They both grow breathy, Goku’s thighs burning as he comes and he watches as the expression on Vegeta’s face tightens, feels the familiar warmth flood through him before he collapses in a heap on the futon.

“Can we do it like that more often?” Goku asks, giggling as he curls up on Vegeta’s chest, kissing along his skin.

“Mm,” the prince mutters and then blinks an eye open to look at him, “I suppose we could.”

Goku lays there for a long time, rubbing the soft skin of Vegeta’s chest, kissing just beside his right nipple as he starts to nod off.

“Are we becoming friends?”

“Shut up.”

“I think we’re becoming friends.”

“Shut up, Kakarot.”


End file.
